For The Love Of A Princess
by NijiBrush
Summary: All the years hadn't changed how easily she made me feel nervous. How easily she… I was still in love with her. But I wasn't sure if she realized it. I mean when we were younger she must have but… But just like she'd taught me… Things do change. I was afraid that she might be one of those things… That we might be one of those things. (Jerlita) (Three Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

For The Love Of A Princess

Chapter 1

(Jeremie's POV)

I liked autumn most of all I think. It wasn't just because the temperature was cooler. I think it had something to do with how slow and thoughtful everything seemed. Because that was just like me. Unfortunately, it wasn't really much help during gym class. And today wasn't any different.

Swallowing hard I leaned up slowly on my elbows. Feeling for my glasses I fumbled blind until I saw the blurry image of my gym teacher standing over me. Mr. Reeds. Kneeling down next to me he sat my glasses on my nose. "You okay Jeremie?" He asked as I stood and started brushing myself off.

"Yes sir, I think so."

He smiled a little as he patted me on the back. "Want to give it another try?"

I looked down for a second before adjusting my glasses and swallowing again. "I should probably sit this one out sir…"

Mr. Reeds was usually the nicest person at my school, so it wasn't easy to see him look so disappointed in me when I said that. But truthfully giving up was probably better than failing again. So slowly I shuffled over to the bench as I ignored the usual smirks and chuckles from the other students.

It was a typical day. But I didn't mind. It was okay even if things never changed.

That's what I'd thought that day and about all of the ones before it. It was okay if nothing ever changed. But they did change, and when it did, well it proved me wrong about everything.

She proved me wrong about everything…

Two months later I was transferred to Kadic Academy, and well...I guess the rest is history. It was a story I would have never believed, but I lived it so…

"Jeremie?"

I snapped my head up suddenly at the sound of her voice. I felt my glasses slipping awkwardly down my nose as I peered across the table at her.

"A-Aelita?"

She just smiled warmly across from me. I felt my jaw clench a little as my pulse sped up. "Are you alright, you seemed pretty far away just now?"

Pushing my glass frames back in place I nodded nervously. "Yes, I…" I grinned shyly over at her. "I was just thinking about before we met."

"Oh?" She said simply before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, the fall always reminds me."

She smiled wider. It's my favorite too… The earth is changing so that everything is new and different by spring."

I nodded again. "Yes, that's kind of what I mean." I wrapped my hands around the hot mug as I stared into the ripples. "Are...are we a little different now too?" I looked back up at her. "Since graduation I mean?"

She leaned into her hand and gazed at me for a few seconds without saying anything. "Do you feel different Jeremie?"

I frowned in thought. The truth was I really didn't. And now without Lyoko or Kadic, I also felt a little lost. Confused.

"No…" I admitted as I looked back down. "But I sort of think I should… I'm not sure anymore."

Aelita smiled sympathetically at me. "I miss everything too… But," Then her green eyes sharpened hopefully and focused on me. "That doesn't mean the future can't be just as good, or even better. What really matters is how we choose to spend right now."

"Besides," she added slowly. "I think that not even an evening spent in a coffee shop is wasted." She smiled. "Not if you get to spend it with friends."

I felt my hands tighten around my mug as my stomach flipped slightly. All the years hadn't changed how easily she made me feel nervous. How easily she… I looked down and to the side of our table as I felt heat rushing to my face. I was still in love with her. But I wasn't sure if she realized it. I mean when we were younger she must have but… But just like she'd taught me… Things do change.

I was afraid that she might be one of those things… That _we_ might be one of those things. Not that there had ever really been an _us._ I tried to steady myself and regain my composure. We weren't kids anymore so… So I was afraid of what that meant. It would be better to at least be her friend than to try and be anything else and… And it not work out. She was so beautiful, too beautiful for me. And not just her face, but her heart most of all.

So even though we'd talk a lot on the phone, and even meet here for coffee all the time... Well I always left out the words I wanted to say most of all. I figured it was safer that way. But… But it also just left me feeling empty mostly.

Out of the corner of my eye I glanced the couple sitting across from us. They were holding hands and laughing. I guess it felt a little silly to admit...but I wanted that too. I wanted it, but I didn't have much faith I'd ever have it. Because if I really wasn't good enough for Aelita then... Then I didn't want anyone else. Ever…

"Jeremie…?" She said as she gently reached to touch the top of my hand that was still clutching my drink.

I snapped back to attention now more than a little embarrassed. "Sorry I-"

She smiled a little weakly. It was a look that seemed to see right through me. So much so I worried she knew exactly what I was thinking...what I was feeling…

Then hesitantly she slid slowly out of her seat. And she just stood there without saying anything for a few moments before she hesitantly spoke. "It's getting late I guess…" Then she smiled a little more cheerfully. "Try not to worry so much, okay?"

I nodded meekly. "I'll try anyway…"

Her smile widened for a few moments before I watched it slowly shrink. Shrink until I wasn't sure what she was thinking at all… I watched her lips tremble for words before she stopped and seemed to decide against whatever she was thinking. Then slowly she knelt down next to my chair until we were at eye level.

"Jeremie…" She whispered softly. And again it looked like she was at war with herself. I wondered what she was struggling to say, or not to say. Had she really saw through me…?

Was she trying to tell me exactly what I already knew… If so I could see why it was so hard on her. She'd never want to hurt me, so she wouldn't know how to put it softly… So I decided to give her a way out of it all.

"Goodnight Aelita." I said softly with the most honest smile I could muster. Though really I knew any smile right now was a lie…

She seemed a little taken aback by that, but after a second she just smiled back and slowly stood again. "Goodnight Jeremie." She added before she hesitated and walked away.

I waited. I waited until I heard her footsteps disappear out the door. Before I… Before I let the tears drift down my face. Before I clenched and did my best to keep my sobs from making any sound at all…

(Aelita's POV)

I let myself think about him on the drive home that night. I let myself because so many times I didn't. Because I couldn't always be thinking about him. I couldn't let myself always think about a future that might not really come at all. But that night I did think about it. I thought about how hard it had been to not tell him. How hard it had been to just tell him goodnight...and not I love you.

When I reached my apartment I just let myself sit in the car for a while. Leaning my head back I pictured him still probably sitting alone in that coffee shop. I didn't think he wanted it that way… I thought he must actually feel the same way I did. But then why was he always the first one to push me away…? Was he afraid…? But of what? Of me? Of what I'd say, what I'd think about him?

I had half a mind to just go back and tell him. But… That was one thing I didn't let myself. I wanted him to be the one to say it first… I thought he needed to be the one to say it first. Not for me, but for him. He needed to love himself enough to reach for his own happiness. He needed to love himself enough to trust that I'd feel the same way. But for everything I loved about Jeremie, I hated that he never valued himself. He was so selfless and kind to everyone else. But he was almost cruel with himself.

Rubbing at my forehead I frowned bitterly. He'd never guess in a million years that all I wanted, all I'd ever wanted, was to spend my whole life with him. To spend the life he'd given me back… Regardless of what he thought, I knew that he deserved to be loved. I just hoped I was right, and that he wanted to spend his life with me too.

But all I could do was wait…

And hope, and pray, that one day soon he'd take the risk. That he'd be willing to make the best mistake of his life. I stepped out of the car before slowly looking up the starry sky above me. Because I was lonely. And I felt a little lost now that school was over too… It was like Lyoko and Kadic had been two of the things binding us all together. And with both of them gone… Well I worried that we might drift apart or… Or stay just far enough apart to never progress toward the future we both wanted.

I couldn't help but wonder just what we'd lose if we never were truly honest with each other. What was waiting in that future I'd only dreamed about? What would it feel like to dance with him at our wedding? Would we ever have children? Would they look mostly like him? I hoped so... I smiled softly even as I felt a tear streaming down my face.

I wanted that future… I needed that future. So I'd never give up. I'd never stop waiting, even if it took forever.

Because he… My Jeremie…

He was worth the wait. He always had been… No matter how many more lonely days were ahead of me… I knew… I knew that an eternity with him was worth so much. He was worth so much more than the time that kept us apart…

He was worth everything…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 2

(Jeremie's POV)

"So I guess we're your official fanclub right?" Odd asked Aelita with a playful smirk.

She grinned in return as Yumi reached to give her a quick hug. "Don't be nervous, you'll knock them out no problem."

Ulrich nodded with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Right. And we'll try and keep Odd from crashing our first VIP party."

Odd frowned seeming playfully offended. "Oh please, need I remind you that I, Odd Della Robbia, am a natural born VIP?"

"Very irritating person?" Ulrich quipped with a smile.

"Haha very funny good buddy!" Odd shot back.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'll keep the _kids_ in line for you Aelita." Then rubbing at her forehead Yumi looked over at me. "Maybe we should have tweaked their genetics a bit when we had the chance?"

I smiled a little. "Sorry Yumi, even a quantum computer has it's limits."

She sighed, "unfortunately..." Then looking over at Aelita she smiled "Anyway you better go start focusing, the party starts in about half an hour."

"Right." Aelita agreed with a nodded before she turned and was about to start cutting through the crowd. But before she left she looked back over her shoulder at me. It was just for a second or two, but in that moment I saw just how nervous she was. I won't lie that it felt pretty amazing to think she was looking to me for support.

So smiling sincerely I nodded. "You'll be wonderful Aelita…"

I watched as her grin grew until the nervousness fell into the background of her face. And without saying another word she disappeared into the crowd. The lights were dimmed, but even with the low light I could see what a mansion this was. Jim's nephew Chris, yes as in the Subdigitals drummer, had asked Aelita if she'd give a personal performance at he and his wife's anniversary. Over the years Aelita had done a few side gigs with them and been their opening act more than a few times. During school it had always been something like a side hobby, but I'd heard Chris say more than once that she was talented enough to be a professional.

I didn't doubt that he was right about that. Personally even the thought of trying to find my way around any musical instrument was enough to scare me, but Aelita was different. She was so special, so beautiful that it only seemed right when she was on stage and all eyes were one her… My own job as a programmer mostly consisted of cubicles and old coffee rings left scaring my desk. It wasn't that I didn't like my job, but lately… Well I felt trapped in that office, but I wasn't sure why…

I'd graduated valedictorian, and every teacher in Kadic praised me for having such a bright future ahead of me, but I guess I wasn't too sure… I hadn't felt sure about anything lately. Well...anything that could actually happen anyway…

Before long I watched as Chris strode out and in front of the crowd. Clearing his throat he then held up a mic and looked out at the mass of people.

"Well hiya folks. First off thanks for showing up today." He rubbed a hair through his messy hair as he took on a shy smile. "Because it is pretty special… So I just want to say thanks, and…" His eyes landed on one woman sitting at table in the center of the room. "And Lizzy...thanks for the last ten years… It's been great, and this one is for you…"

With that he went to sit next to that woman, his wife, as all eyes went toward the piano at the base of the room's spiral staircase.

Sitting at it was another woman. But she was much too beautiful to belong to anyone… So like I had from my computer screen all those years ago, I just gazed at her from what felt like a world away. Slowly her fingertips started to dance over the piano keys as everything else fell into complete silence. It was almost like everyone was instantly captivated by her. As energetic and vibrant as she was with a synthesizer, she was as equally graceful and heartfelt with a piano keyboard underneath her fingertips.

She'd dressed up for the occasion like we all had, but unlike my button up dress shirt and mismatched sports coat, she really did look like she belonged here. And it was impossible not to notice the way the light danced through her hair or reflected off her earrings. She was still as angelic as she'd always been. Almost like no one else could have been as pure or radiant.

As...resplendent.

As the tempo of the song gently rose she slipped shut her eyes as her shoulders rose and fell in emotion as she played.

"She's really killing it Einstein!" Odd whispered excitedly as he elbowed me in the side. But I could barely even nod. I could barely even hear him at all. Or do anything other than look at her… She'd always been able to take my breath away without even trying. Just by being herself she was perfect… She was everything and more that I had ever dreamed of. No one would ever fill the spot, the mark, she had left on my heart.

Reaching behind my glasses I wiped at a tear before anyone could notice that I had been crying. Most of all I didn't want her to know. But it was okay, because even though no one else would ever fill that space inside of me… Well it was enough just having met her. Of having her as my friend. It was enough…

It would have to be...

(Aelita's POV)

The noise from the crowd was almost deafening now. Everything seemed like it was spinning. What had Chris said? Had he really meant it…?

The more I thought back to the conversation that just happened I felt almost like I was dreaming. But I wasn't sure if it was because I was happy or just because none of it felt real. Was I happy? I should have been I knew, but my feelings weren't as simple as that. Instead, I felt a mixture of confusion and...something I couldn't even identify.

I had finished playing and Chris had taken me aside to talk to me. I was happy he'd enjoyed my performance, but... But when he'd offered me a professional contract everything slipped out of focus. He'd said it would take just a few simple phone calls to his manager, that I had what it took. Real talent he'd called it… The chance of a lifetime. A direction in life .He'd used all those phrases to reassure me, but I wasn't assured of anything right then. So making my way through the dizzying crowd I kept searching for just one person.

In a way I felt how I had so many years ago after first coming back to earth. So lost, so dependent. But I didn't mind right now… No, if anything I just wanted to find him so I'd feel safe again. I had the strength to stand on my own, but...I'd still have rathered been standing next to him instead. So politely pushing this way and that through the mass of people I finally came to Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, but Jeremie wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You killed it Princess!" Odd shouted at me with two thumbs up. Yumi and Ulrich crowded around me with wide smiles on their faces.

"I hate to agree with Odd," Ulrich said with a grin. "But you were amazing."

"Yeah no kidding!" Yumi added as she slung an arm around my neck.

I smiled back at them. I really was thankful to hear all their kind words but… But something didn't feel right, not yet. I had to talk to Jeremie about everything before I told anyone else. I need his help in trying to sort out the significance of everything that had just happened.

So slowly I looked up at them from looking at the floor. "Where's Jeremie by the way…?"

Odd and Ulrich exchanged glances and smirks before looking back at me. "Well Princess," Ulrich started. "I think he went outside to air out the red all over his face."

Yumi smiled. "Hey don't tease the poor guy… Anyway Aelita I think he headed for the balcony over there."

"Thanks." I said softly with a smile as I broke away from them and disappeared back into the crowd. Then making my way over to the balcony I stepped outside. A few people were talking on the far end, but I noticed Jeremie standing alone on the other. Chris's house had three stories and this was the second. But I had to admit it was nice out here. And the crispness of the fall air made everything snap a little more into focus suddenly. Everything felt a little more stable, and the spinning stopped.

I'd found him...

So watching his back as he gazed into the distance I didn't say anything at first. But he must have felt my presence somehow because he turned to look over his shoulder at me. For a second he just looked shocked, or maybe even upset that I'd been standing there. Why wasn't hard to guess, because I could see a red puffiness behind his glasses that said he must have been crying.

"A-Aelita…" He mumbled out as he tried to force a smile on his face.

I smiled back at him softly as I took a step closer to him and rested my hands on the railing. Looking away from him I tried to pretend I hadn't noticed that he'd been crying. Instead, I looked up toward the nearly full moon above us. Then finally I turned to look at him. "So how did I do, huh Jeremie?"

He smiled softly as he stared down at his own hands that were gripping the rail. "Wonderful…" He whispered almost as if he couldn't find a better word for it.

I laughed a little. "Just like you said I would, so thank yourself for that."

He just shrugged a little nervously. I grinned at that as I looked back out at the night that was spreading out in all directions in front of us. "I want to talk to you about something…" I finally said.

I saw his eyes cut toward me as it seemed I'd gotten his full attention. So taking in a deep breath I decided to just say what had happen as simply as it had in fact happened. "Chris was happy with me tonight too… He seems to think I have talent or something."

"You do." Jeremie said quickly in agreement.

I just smiled before going on. "Well, he seems to think I could get a professional contract. In fact, he's offered me one...tonight."

At this point, Jeremie's face fell into a look of disbelief and then twisted back into a nervous smile. But before he could say anything I went on. "He said we could have the paperwork sorted out by the end of next week, and I could tour with them next spring."

I stopped and glanced at Jeremie hoping to gauge how he was taking the news. But his face was now eerily calm, but I knew him better than that… Really he looked like he was doing his best to hold back whatever emotion he was really feeling. I wished I knew what that was, but as it was I didn't… Not really…

Instead, all I had were all the feelings I hoped it was. "What do you think I should do…?" I asked softly even though it almost stung my lips. Because I knew exactly what he'd say. And so he did.

Looking straight in the face…

"I...I think it's the chance of a lifetime Aelita…" Then for a moment a ripple of emotion caused his defense to falter, but he regained his composure quickly. "You deserve it." And that I knew he'd said honestly. He really did feel that way. So biting at his lip for a moment he went on.

"You've...you've come so far since Lyoko, and I think you need whatever you've ever dreamed of."

Then pushing a smile onto his face I watched as his blue eyes sparkled with the first hint of the tears he was fighting to push back. But the rest of his mannerisms were trying desperately to ignore those tears. But I wasn't sure if I should or could any longer. So reaching out to touch his shoulder I frowned. "Jeremie…?"

But he beamed me a sudden smile that was larger than any of the rest and even more a lie. "No Aelita, go. Please go."

I lowered my hand back to my side as I stared at him in amazement at what he'd said. I saw him swallow hard before he pushed his fake smile even wider across his face.

"And I'll be rooting for you, I promise."

I didn't know what to say right then… But I couldn't even find the strength to nod as he excused himself with a clumsy laugh. As he turned to go I watched as the first tear broke free and rolled down his cheek. All I did was stare after him as he walked away.

Most of all I'd wanted him to ask me to stay. To stay with him in a life that only the two of us could build together. But he was stubborn. Stubbornly holding on to his disbelief in me ever caring for him. I wanted to shake him back to his senses and tell him just how wrong he was… But if he couldn't find the strength to love himself…? Then how could he really love me? It didn't seem fair, because I knew in his heart he did love me… More than I even realized… But he had to believe in himself. Just enough to take a risk. Just one chance...

But I wasn't sure if he ever would…

And what would I do if he didn't…?

Clutching shut my eyes I felt my chest rise and fall in time with the tears streaming down my face. Never since Lyoko had I felt so trapped or alone. Because he...he had no idea just what I did dream about…

What I'd always dreamed about…

 **Hey, thanks for reading, and feel free to review with your thoughts. The last chapter is coming soon, so stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jeremie's POV)

I remembered almost everything there was to remember about the factory. From the sounds to the smells, and everything in between. It had been just an old building when I first saw it all those years ago, but since then it had become so much more.

Wrapping my hands around the cold railing of the bridge I stared into the water below. There were a few leaves left over from autumn that still clung to the surface of the water. Really they were the only sign that fall had ever been here. It made me think what sign we had left that we had ever been here. At the factory I mean. The super calculator was still sitting unchanged even after so many years of course, but that was proof of Waldo Schaeffer's work more than ours.

But of course the world was safe and that was proof that was most important even if no one would ever know. The world was safe and… And Aelita was here. She was now as much a part of earth had anyone had ever been. Probably more than anyone else, because she never took it for granted. Life, all of it. Really she'd had it harder than the rest of us. She'd lost her parents, and XANA had tried to take her sense of humanity. But she'd fought it all. She'd defied all the obstacles and now… Now she was moving forward with her life. And no matter how much it hurt to see her leave, I knew just how much I was proud of her. She's always been the strongest person I'd ever known. It was another reason why I loved her.

I shook my head a little as I tried to delete the thought. I wasn't supposed to think that. Not now, it would just make things harder… So sniffing back the tears I felt welling in my eyes I just tried to be as strong as she was. She needed me to just be happy for her right now. She needed me to be a supportive friend. Even though it was all I'd ever be, I still wanted to fulfill it in the best way I could. She deserved that much…

I was about to turn and leave when the rumble of an engine made me turned and look toward the street. That's when I saw Ulrich stepping off his motorcycle and freeing the helmet from his head.

"Oh Ulrich." I said a little hesitantly. Were my eyes red? I frowned at the thought before pushing back the thought. Why should they be, I hadn't really been crying? I was happy for her. I wasn't sure how many times I had recited that line to myself since I found out last week, but each time I did the pain got a little easier. In the back of my mind I was worried it was just numbness, but I kept hoping for the best. Hoping that I really was happy for her.

"Great minds eh?" Ulrich finally said as he stood next to me and gazed out over the still water below us.

I looked down and then out again. "You come here a lot?"

I watched a slight grin curl at his lips. "Odd says it's sentimental, but I just think it's good to remember everything that happened."

I nodded, but couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable. Was it really just a coincidence that we both were here now?

"Anyway," he said as he pushed his hands in his pocket. I really expected him to say something else after that, but he didn't. At least not right away. Instead he just kept staring straight ahead before he slowly turned to look over at me. Ulrich had never been someone good with words, but something told me in a lot of ways he understood them better that I did.

"You won't miss her?"

He finally said directly.

"Aelita…?" I mumbled as I looked down again.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

I felt my shoulders tense and my chest tighten. I didn't really want to talk about her. I didn't want to risk breaking everything I'd build up in the past week. I already knew how things had to be, and I just wanted to accept them.

I swallowed hard as I gave him a sidelong glance. "Of course I'll miss her, we all will."

He just nodded slowly. "Yeah… But that's not really what I meant Jeremie."

I felt myself take in a sharp breath as my lips clenched into a frown. "I know. But…"

"So?" Ulrich pressed a little uncharacteristically.

Running a hand through the hair hanging in my eyes I tried to speak, but I heard my voice crack.

"S-So it doesn't matter…"

He was silent again, and I was thankful because it gave me just long enough to regain my composure. To bury all the feelings that were fighting to resurface.

He looked off to the side at nothing in particular before he finally answered me. "Yeah I get what you mean."

I almost sighed with relief until he went on. "But it's just one thing… Not too long ago you told me you were going to, how'd you put it…? Something about creating a future your past could be proud of." He shrugged. "Here I almost believed you…"

He turned to give me a frown that looked most of all disappointed. "I almost envied you."

His stare cut through me until I felt my lips trembling for the right words, the right excuse, but none would come. The truth was I had told him that. It was just before graduation, and everything seemed possible. Even… Even Aelita ever caring about me. But things had changed a lot since then. The years had went by and we had went on with our lives. Inside I did wonder how things might have been different if I'd just acted on that courage while I had it but… But it was too late.

Wasn't it…?

Ulrich turned to lean against the railing and face opposite me. "Has she ever told you…?"

I looked over at him. "T-Told me what?"

He tilted his head to the side a little before crossing his arms. "One way or the other."

I frowned wider as I looked down at my shoes. How could I answer that I knew that we hadn't ever really talked about it. Not since graduation or even years before. In fact we'd never talked about it. Not in open plain words. And I guess it was mostly because I already knew what the answer would be. How could it be anything else? She was too good for me, I was just…

I felt something inside of me slip as tears started to brim behind my glasses. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Ulrich reached down and picked up a small stone before he threw it out over the side of the bridge. It arked before landing with a splash. Lowering his arm Ulrich turned to look back at me.

"So how do you know?"

I just stood there unsure what to say. What could I say? I bit down on my lip before I slowly replied.

"I don't know."

And it was the first time I'd admitted it to myself in years. I didn't know what she was thinking, feeling, or wanted out of life. I didn't know if she'd laugh in my face or...or say she loved me too. It was too good to believe but… But it was possible wasn't it…?

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked simply. And maybe it was the next most powerful question anyone could have ever asked me. I wasn't sure where my life was really headed, but I knew I wouldn't find it clinging to the past. I knew that, but it was just so much harder to really believe it inside. The logic was there, but it was almost like none of the emotions were. So all I wanted to do was hold on to all the good memories. All the times we'd spent together. Before she'd come to earth I'd been someone special to her. Had time changed all that…?

Reaching to wipe my eyes on my sleeve I failed to stop a sob from causing my whole body to shake. "I d-don't know…" I said again through the tremors in my voice. "But I don't want to find out Ulrich…"

"You don't mean that Einstein." He whispered lightly. "Nobody ever means that…"

Then he turned to look at me straight in the eyes as his face softened a little. "That's why…" He hung his head a little as I watched him bite back a sudden emotion on his face. But clearing his throat he pushed past it in a low firm tone.

"That's why we keep trying right…? Because we're either stupid or desperate enough…"

I just studied his face for a few long moments. He was talking as much about himself as he was me...

After a long silence I shook my head calmly. "It's not stupid Ulrich… To love someone."

I watched him take in a deep breath before letting it gently slip back out into the cold winter air. "That… That's what I'm counting on anyway Jeremie…"

I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't sure when his comforting me had turned into me comforting him, but it made me realize something. Whenever I could step back and look at the same situation just about someone else, well it made everything seem easy. The longing wasn't foolish anymore, and the pain wasn't strange. Everything just made sense. It made sense that you should want to be with the person you love.

Maybe it was so simple I'd missed it before… Maybe I was drowning in so much self-doubt and loathing, that I'd completely overlooked it…

"No…" I began softly before I let my voice rise. Rise with every trace of dignity and courage I could muster. "No Ulrich, that's what we're both counting on…"

(Aelita's POV)

"Two hot chocolates." I said with a smile to Yumi. She'd been the Barista here since graduation, and in a way I admired the simplicity. I guess I enjoyed the thought of having a job had meant you never had to leave. Before I realized it the smile was slipping off my face and being replaced with a frown. Which I suppose Yumi noticed.

"Expecting someone?" She asked as she gestured to the the two cups she was preparing.

I nodded with a slight grin. "Jeremie."

She just smiled knowingly before she turned to finish the drinks. I wasn't sure why it seemed like everyone except Jeremie understood how I felt about him… I'd been trying to fight the depressing thoughts all week long, but now I felt myself caving in under the pressure. Did he really just want me to leave? I knew he didn't, but if he couldn't find the courage to tell me… Then what did that mean for us?

I found myself wondering over to our usually window seat before I even realized it. It was two simple chairs and a view of falling snow. I'd never really felt cold in Jeremie's presence, but now… All week nothing had felt the same. In a way I was dreading having to see him. Not because my feelings had changed, no I knew they never could, but seeing him made the pain all that much more real. I wasn't one to low on the negative side of things, but I couldn't help but wonder… Wonder if he'd ever admit his feelings? Was I expecting too much from him? Was I wrong to not just tell him myself how I felt?

I didn't know… I wanted him to believe in himself enough to take the risk and tell me, but at the same time maybe he thought that if I cared I'd have told him. We had always been open with each other after all. I wasn't sure, and the more I thought about it the more confused I felt. So much so that I didn't even notice when he'd walked in. No, not until I heard the seat across from me pull out slowly. So looking up I met his blue eyes and he froze. For a moment or two he just stood there looking at me. It was the same look he'd given me all those years ago when he'd first activated the supercomputer. The very same look he'd given me when I was materialized. Like he'd never seen anyone before...

I let a small smile drift to my face even though I felt my heart breaking. "Jeremie."

The word was simple but I always loved saying his name. And today I held onto the syllables long after I'd finished speaking them. He just nodded before he hesitantly lowered into his chair. Things had been awkward between us at times, especially in the beginning. But as time went by most of the awkwardness did too. In fact it was all those hours we'd spent talking before I ever came back to earth that made me fall in love with him. To see him slowly but brilliantly open up. I still wondered how many people had never gotten to really see what kind of person Jeremie was inside. And now… Looking over at him with a wider smile, I let myself believe in the person I knew he was.

He hadn't said anything yet, he just kept fumbling nervously with his hands. I wanted to just tell him everything was alright, but I held myself back to see what he would say. Well before either of us could Yumi arrived with our drinks and sat them down in front of us.

"Hi Jeremie." Yumi said with a nod.

Jeremie just nodded before he finally managed a reply. "H-Hello Yumi…"

I saw Yumi raise an eyebrow at him before glancing at me with a grin and a shrug of her shoulders. I let my eyes follow Yumi as she walked back behind the counter, if just to not stare at him and make him even more uncomfortable. Then I turned my focus to my drink as I gently blew across the steaming top, before taking a sip. There was no doubt that something was on his mind, something was different compared to the faking way he'd acted the rest of the week. It...it made me hope. Hope for what would feel like a miracle, but I knew he could do it, I always knew.

So I decided to help him a bit. Looking up from my drink and over to him I decided to just speak honestly. "Is something wrong Jeremie?"

I watched as his face shifted to a look of panic before red flushed over his cheeks and he turned toward the window. "N-No." he began. "Not wrong I mean…"

I wondered if I should push harder, but I decided to wait a moment. Wait for him. Finally he let himself glance me out of the corner of his eye. So turning slowly to face me I watched as his glasses slipped down his nose. Pushing them into place he seemed to be fighting for the right words, or maybe just the needed courage to speak them.

"A-Are you really happy about leaving?" He suddenly blurted out before staring at me as if I was train about to hit him. He was testing the waters… He was trying to tell me, he had to be…

And now it was my turn to be honest. As honest as I could without giving everything away just yet. So I shook my head slowly, before I looked over at him. "No Jeremie, not completely." I paused before going on. "Music is very important to me, and I understand the opportunity that Chris is offering me, but…" I noticed a tiny sparkle of hope somewhere in his blue eyes. And it was all I could do to hold back the smile that wanted to break free on my face. But I kept it in check, I had to for just a little longer.

"To be honest Jeremie… I never intended to pursue music professionally, or at least not in a way that would take me so far from everyone I know."

I watched as his shoulders slowly relaxed and his nervous breathing slowed. Then looking down and then back at me he spoke in almost a whisper. "What… What do you want then Aelita…?"

It was a faint question, as if he was too exhausted to speak it any louder, but it was still a great act of courage. I was proud of him even if this was all he managed to say. And I knew it deserved an answer, but I was the one that suddenly felt lost for words.

I looked down into my hot chocolate before looking up at him. "Maybe," I began slowly, drawing out each word. "Maybe it's because of losing my parents, or because I was alone so much of my life but I… I want the people I care about to be near me."

It was all I managed, but I knew it was the truth. Even if I could have added so much. I knew I'd given him something to brace his courage on, but at the same time I realized that he still didn't have any of the certainty that he must have desperately wanted. I could see the torn look on his face, and I decided right then that this all had gone far enough. I was going to end it here. But...but before I could even open my mouth to speak, well...he did.

His face was tensed as if he was expecting a blow at any moment but he forged ahead regardless. "A-Am I one of those people…?"

I admit that I was so shocked he'd actually asked it, that I didn't say anything for a few long moments. A few moments that must have seemed too long to him I knew. But gathering myself I smiled softly over at him. It was a look that was both happy, and somewhat hurt that he ever needed to ask me that. But I knew it was just a result of what Jeremie struggled against. He fought with belief in himself, and I knew it really wasn't his fault. So I smiled a little wider as I looked over to meet his eyes without wavering.

"Jeremie...you should never have to ask that… Never."

At that his face flushed again, but I could see the faintest bit of joy raising behind his eyes. It was something I hadn't seen on his face in a long time. I loved seeing it…

"I…" he began past the struggle apparent on his face. "I don't want you to leave either…" He frowned. "I know it's selfish but-"

I cut him off. "It's not selfish Jeremie. You were never selfish about anything. You're the one who gave up so much to help me. Do you think I'd ever forget that? That I'd ever think you were selfish? That I'd ever stop caring about you…?"

Once I'd gotten started I almost said it all, but I held myself back. The next word needed to be his. Not just for me, but for his own sake…

He seemed to get smaller in his chair as he slumped down a little. He was afraid, I could see that much, but at the same time he was the same determined, brave Jeremie I'd always known him to be. So gazing over to me our eyes locked and he forced himself to not look away.

"Well I…" he swallowed sharply. "I love you."

And there it was… As soon as it had passed his lips I watched as streaks of water pooled in his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. But he didn't stop looking at me. No...he… I felt tears begin to fall from my own eyes as I finished my thought. He was so brave, he'd always been.

So finally not holding back anything I let my eyes and each and every angle of my face smile over at him. He still looked so horrified by what I'd say in reply, but I just pushed ahead.

"I love you too Jeremie." I felt myself laugh before I reached to place my hand on top of his that was trembling on the table. "I just wanted you to tell me the truth silly…"

I felt his thumb squeeze tighter to my hand, but he still didn't say anything at all. I was sure if he could. But that was fine, he'd already said everything that mattered. I noticed Yumi smiling at us from behind the counter and when I looked over at her and smiled back she just tossed me a knowing wink.

But I looked back when I heard Jeremie begin to say something. "Then um...uh would you like to…" He squeezed his eyes tightly shut before just forcing the words out. "Like to go out with me...I mean officially?"

I just smiled softly as I leaned into my free hand and looked over at him. He nervously looked right back at me. Then I laughed again. "What do you think?"

I watched as a smile slowly rose to his face. It was a look that seemed so full of relief that he was weak from it. "Yes you would…?"

I held his hand a little tighter as I savored each moment of the words forming in my mind and then on my lips. I wanted to cherish everything that they meant. Everything that they would mean… Mean today, and still mean a billion years from now.

"Yes Jeremie, I would…"

FIN

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
